grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny (character)
Not what you were looking for? See Granny (Disambiguation) or Granny (game) Granny is the titular antagonist in the game and one of the only enemies in the entire game, the other being the spider. She is also the mother of Angelene, and the maternal grandmother of Slendrina. She keeps the Player locked inside of her house, and the Player must avoid Granny in order to solve the puzzles required to escape the house. The Player has 5 Days to escape the house (with a chance to have a bonus day on Easy or Normal). If Granny catches them, she will knock him out with her Bloody Bat, starting the next day back in the Starting Bedroom. Although on Day 5 (or Day 6 if the Painting is put together), if the Player gets caught, he receives a Game Over screen. Granny can hear anything and everything in her house, and will go towards any noise, meaning that the Player has to remain cautious. Some items make more noise than others. The Player can get out of sight from Granny by hiding in Cabinets, Beds, and other areas that prevent her from seeing him. Granny is equipped with a seemingly endless supply of Bear Traps, which she will place down to try and catch the Player, making him focus more on where he is walking instead of looking for items. Granny's origin, and what she actually is, is never mentioned in-game. In the first two endings of the game, it is proved that Granny's house is in a dense forest, which means that she may be a demon or an entity. Her hazy white eyes (which glow red if the Player is holding the Teddy or has killed her pet) exclude the possibility of her being a human. Her relationship with Slendrina also proves that she is not a human. Granny may have killed a Previous Victim judging by several pieces of evidence throughout the house. For more information, go to the link above. Appearance Granny is represented as an ugly, scary, demented old woman who knocks out the Player every time she catches them. She has a long, dirty face, some gray hair, white eyes with a bloody rim, bloody teeth, a dirty gray nightgown and a bloody bat which she uses every time on the Player to knock them out. Behavior When the game starts, Granny will always start on the bloodstain in the center of the Basement. She will usually spend a couple of seconds there (unless a noise is made to get her attention) and then Granny will move around the house randomly, looking in different rooms, searching for the Player. Granny can go to most places in the house, except for the tunnels. She will not wander into the Special Room or Garage on her own. However, she will go there if a noise is made, or she chases the Player there. Sometimes she will wander out to the Backyard or lower two floors of Secret Area but she will mostly stay away from these areas. When wandering, Granny will walk at a slow pace on any difficulty but when she spots the Player or a noise is made, she will run at whatever speed depending on the difficulty. If Granny spots the Player, she will focus on finding the quickest way towards them, regardless of where the most recent noise was made. If any noises are made during this chase, Granny will investigate the most recent noise after the Player has hidden. She will always talk or laugh once she's finished investigating. Defending Against Granny When hit with a Tranquilizer Dart, locked in the active Sauna for 15 seconds, or run over by the Car, Granny will be knocked out for a period of time. This lasts for 2 minutes, 1 minute, 30 seconds or 15 seconds depending on the difficulty. If she is shot with a Shotgun Bullet or caught in a Gasoline Can explosion, she will be knocked out for 30 extra seconds with the exception of Extreme mode, which will grant 15 extra seconds. After that, she will either respawn in the Living Room, Secret Area Middle Floor, Basement or Bedroom 2. When respawned, she will immediately target the player and run for them, regardless of location, unless they are hidden before she spawns, in which case she will instead move towards the last noise made. Relatives * Angelene (Daughter) * Slendrina (Granddaughter/Spirit; Deceased) Spawning * On the blood stain in the Basement. * Bedroom 2 next to the Static Table. * Living room in front of TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor opposite the Meat Room. Dialogue * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing * screaming at the Player when catching them * hitting the Player with her bat * screaming at the Player when finding them under a Bed (WARNING: LOUD) Note that Granny's final voice file in Version 1.0 ("I know where you're hiding) is extremely difficult to hear in game, as its volume is about 30 decibels lower than her other voice files. The preview above has been amplified for easier hearing. Granny's voice is played back with a higher pitch in-game. When listened to at its original speed from the files, it's easy to tell that Granny's was voiced by a male. Whether or not this means DVloper voiced Granny himself is not certain. * "Where are you?" * "Do you want to play Hide and Seek?" * "I see you." * "All I wanted to do was play with you." (Version 1.0) * "Do you wanna play Hide and Seek?" (Version 1.0) * "Don't be afraid." (Version 1.0) * "I know where you're hiding..." (Version 1.0) * laughing Trivia * If the player “does too good” (takes off the majority of locks on the Main Door within the first 2 days on Easy mode), Granny will place the Numbered Padlock on the Main Door. A message will appear to notify the player that Granny has done this. ** Initially, there was no warning message, and the only way to tell if this had happened was a random clunk sound. * If Granny spots the Player attempting to hide inside a Cabinet, Bed, Chest, or the Car, she will attack them, using an alternate jumpscare animation for beds. * Granny sometimes has trouble with opening and closing doors. Sometimes, it shuts before she can go inside, leading her to open it again. This triggers collision with the door, sending her flying backwards. ** This happens commonly with the door between the Dining Room and the Backyard and the door between the Baby Room and Jail being that those are the only doors that she can unlock. * Granny sometimes knocks things over and runs to the sound, thinking that the Player has made the sound. * Granny cannot get caught in her own Bear Traps, and she cannot trigger Bell Alarms. ** But if she runs over a Bear Trap, she can flip it over. * If the Player is holding the Teddy, Granny will follow the Player like a magnet, and her eyes will turn red. When it is dropped, Granny will return to normal behavior shortly after. ** If the Teddy is placed in the crib in the Baby Room while Granny is awake, she will respawn in the Basement. The same happens when placing the Book on the pedestal behind the bookshelf. * In Version 1.0, Granny had a few minor differences in her animations. ** Her walking animation was noticeably more awkward, as her head bobbed back and forth as she walked. ** When she hit players with her bat, she would lower her arm back to its default position much slower than in future updates. * Sometimes when making a noise to try and attract Granny to a very far away location, she will lose interest before she arrives at her destination. This is especially common on Easy mode due to her slow speed, meaning the Player will often have to drop an item multiple times to get her attention. * Granny is known to have blind spots and to not see the Player even if they are standing very close to her. Gallery RedEyeGranny.png|'Granny' with red eyes (v1.3)|link=Teddy GrannyThrownDownstairs.png|'Granny' after throwing the Player downstairs (v1.3)|link=Game Over GrannyJumpscare.png|'Granny' killing the Player (v1.3)|link=Game Over Granny Closeup.jpg|'Granny's' face in a glitch (v1.3.)|link=Glitches images (38).jpg|'Granny' killing the Player by chopping the Player's head off with the Guillotine (v1.3.2)|link=Game Over GrannyGuillotineend.gif|Animated Guillotine ending 748ED0F2-60A7-486E-B278-B97F97333B1B.jpeg|'Granny' on the Title Screen (pre v1.3.2) Crossbow.jpg|'Granny' after being knocked out with a Tranquilizer Dart.|link=Tranquilizer Darts Screenshot 4.png|The alternate jumpscare, when Granny catches the Player under a Bed|link=Bed FewHalfHawaiianmonkseal-max-1mb.gif|Animated bed jumpscare EcstaticVictoriousEelelephant-max-1mb.gif|'Granny' hitting the Player with her Bloody Bat 036D6045-8902-464D-A117-34273CF8CE17.png|'Granny', Slendrina and the Teddy in the Secret Ending Logo.png|Granny in Game logo Category:Important Pages Category:Characters Category:Hazards